


Silver Lining

by orphan_account



Series: Cowabunga [8]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Raphael doesn't leave your side and it annoys you - until you learn the reason for his behavior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE CHEESIEST ONESHOT I'VE EVER WRITTEN.  
> You've been warned.

Raphael and you were in a relationship for years now. It wasn’t always easy, that’s for sure. He still had difficulties to control his temper, you always wept easily, and this combination could evolve into some serious drama from time to time. But both of you knew that a relationship wasn’t always pink and fluffy. It could be hard and exhausting, but as long as each of you was willing to work for it, life was good. At least it had been good for roughly a month now. 

Raphael had evolved into an incredibly annoying nanny over the last two weeks. A violent annoying nanny. You didn’t really know why, but somehow he wouldn’t let any of his brothers (or anything else with a dick) near you. He would clench his jaw, agitated by sudden anger, before pulling you away from them, kind of hiding you in his room or escorting you to your apartment. He would refuse to leave, would stay by your side and even though you found it kind of cute in the beginning, it was driving you crazy by now. That he sniffed at you and tried to smell you every chance he got was the _worst_. 

Even now you sat snuggled up on the couch in the lair, your frail form wrapped with a warm blanket, your favorite book in hand and hoping, begging, that he would leave you alone for once. A long sigh escaped you as you turned the page, totally immersed in the story, just reaching the part of that glorious fight between the hero and his treacherous servant - you loved it.

Your gaze was glued to the thin letters and you didn’t even look up as Leonardo took a seat beside you. You already placed your fingers on the bottom of the page, ready to turn it after you read that last paragraph.  
“Is our dear hothead normal again?” You could hear the chuckle in his voice. He found it as ridiculous as you did. Just as you wanted to answer you could hear the voice of your better half roaring through the sewers.   
“What are ya doin’ there?!” You grunted in exhaustion and let the book fall into your lap.   
“Nope. Still batshit crazy.”   
You rolled your eyes as Leonardo stood up again, facing his red-clad brother. “Calm down, Raph. I was just talking to her.”  
The big terrapin gritted his teeth and glared at his older brother. “Ya don’t have ta be so close ta her to do that!”  
  
Leo lifted one of his eye ridges, clearly frustrated by this behavior. If it had been the first time, he wouldn’t care, but this happened on a daily basis now and even though Raphael didn’t seem to like it they were your friends, too and they would spend time with you.   
“You know, if you have such a problem with your girlfriend talking to us, why don’t you take her to her apartment then?”  
“Maybe I’ll do it!” Raphael began to roll his shoulders, presenting his broad stature and trying to seem even taller. He took a step towards his brother as you slammed your book on the table, showing them that you were still there, hearing their every word.   
“Great that you talk about me as if I’m a puppet or something! I go where _I_ want to go and _I_ decide when I leave. Not _you_!” Raphael’s eyes softened as soon as he took in your form, turning his body towards you, reaching for you with his hand, but you swatted it away without a second thought.   
“No! I want to be alone! Completely alone! I will go home now and you won’t follow me. You won’t track me like I’m a prisoner! I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Raphael, but it is beyond annoying!”   
Without another word, you left …  
… and left a completely confused Raphael behind.  
You _never_ left before, without talking things out.  
Was he that terrible?

 

* * *

 

 

It had been about two weeks since he last spoke to you. He tried to call you, but you wouldn’t answer. He tried to visit you, but as soon as you saw him, you closed the window and pulled the curtain closed. He was at a loss. He wanted to see you, he needed to know you were alright. Did you still want him? Had he lost his beacon of hope, his chance of happiness, because he was too much for you? He would never blame you, but it was eating at him, exhausting him and occupying his mind every waking minute.

  
His brothers were used to Raphael’s tantrums, but seeing him so _drained_ made them worry. They tried to cheer him up, bring that glimmer back into his emerald eyes, but it was to no avail. Raphael wanted to be alone. No, he wanted to be with _you_.  
And so he started to pace around your apartment at night, standing on your balcony or the opposite roof, trying to get a glimpse of you, just wanting to make sure everything was alright. The big terrapin couldn’t take it if something had happened to you.

It was another cloud-free night, the stars twinkled in their innocent clarity above Raphael’s head while he sat on the roof of a building. He could perfectly look into your apartment that way - if you hadn’t closed all the curtains. He saw a light behind the thick cloth and sometimes a small figure, walking up and down in your living room. He could only hope it was you and not some … some …   
Raphael grunted, rubbing his face with a big hand. He knew he was possessive, but what he displayed over the last month was too much - even for him. He always knew when he overstepped his boundaries when he pulled you away from any male being, when he brought you into his room, his territory. He knew it was too much, but he couldn’t help it. He had no real clue why, but he guessed it had to do with your scent. It was always pleasant for his sensitive snout, but for roughly a month now he couldn’t get enough of you. There was something beneath it, lingering, luring him in, telling him to do what he did, to say what he said. And who was he to deny what was speaking to him on a whole different level?   
“And how do I explain that to her?”

Just as he was about to make his way back to the lair, his smartphone vibrated inside his pocket. He pulled it out, needed only two tries to unlock it (damn small buttons) and looked at the message he got. His eyes widened.

_“Let’s talk. Come over.”_

It was short. No smileys, no explanation, but it was something. You wrote him for the first time since the ‘incident’ and his heart threatened to jump straight out of his ribcage.   
He kept the phone in his hand, clutching it, but careful not to break it.  
“Okay, okay, okay. I can’t just appear there. I have to wait a bit. As if I’m coming from the lair. That’s more believable … and less creepy.”   
He paced across the roof, not sure what to do, as another vibration nearly made him jump.

_“I can see you.”_

His shoulders slumped and he put his phone away before taking a big leap off the building. It was useless to overthink things. Raphael wasn’t good with words and just waiting for them to come wasn’t an option for him. And he just couldn’t wait any longer to see you.  
He relished the cool air against his skin, enjoying the moment of the free fall before landing surprisingly silent on your balcony.   
He straightened his giant form, looking around and immediately noticed how you stood beside the door - wearing nothing but a red satin nightgown, your arms crossed in front of your chest and looking up at him with a mixture of exhaustion and … _fear_.

Before you could say anything, Raphael nearly jumped at you. He took one big striding step, pushed you inside your apartment and just held you. His arms wrapped around your small form, nearly crushing you, as he buried his face in your hair, inhaling that mesmerizing scent of yours. It has gotten stronger and it was driving him crazy.   
Finally, he was able to hold you, to sate this inner need to be by your side, to protect you from everyone who’d come too close, to show the world that you were his.

You softly tapped his shoulder, motioning him you couldn’t really breathe and Raphael immediately loosened his grip, but never let go entirely.   
“It has only been two weeks, Raphael.”   
Raphael huffed, before nuzzling you.  
“It was _hell_.”   
He sought your lips with his own, before melting against your plush flesh, his tongue flicking playfully against you, asking for entrance. You stifled a soft moan before pushing him away from you. The big terrapin’s eyes widened a bit, but he didn’t object.   
“N-no. First, we need to talk.”

Raphael swallowed but nodded. You slowly made your way to the couch and the big terrapin noticed how you played with your fingers. You were nervous.   
As you sat down, your nightgown revealed a glimpse of what Raphael pined for this entire time. Your soft skin that felt like silk under his rough scales, the hot flesh that took him in so easily and wrapped itself so perfectly around him. He clenched his jaw, trying to ignore those needs, but your scent wasn’t making this any easier for him. God, he could only beg that you wouldn’t break up with him. He _couldn’t_ be without you.

You didn’t really know how to start, and the big terrapin seemed to sense it, so he lifted a hand to rub his neck while talking.   
“I- … I’m sorry. Really. I … I don’t know. It’s … yer scent.”   
You looked up at him, confused.   
“My scent?”  
He nodded and dared to come a little closer to you. He just couldn’t stand the distance between you.  
“I … think so. It’s changed. It drives me mad. I - It feels like I have ta do all those things. Like I have ta defend you, scarin’ the others off. I don’t know why, but I can’t resist it. I also asked Donnie about it, but, well, the others didn’t smell any difference. How could they, I didn’t even let 'em come close ta ya.”

You furrowed your brows, looking down at your hands. Of course, he would’ve noticed before you. Even though he doesn’t really know why yet, he smelled what was wrong with you and his instincts told him how to react. A deep sigh escaped you and a shiver ran down your spine. You should’ve realized it sooner. Should’ve paid more attention to the morning sickness. Panic began to rise in your chest. You invited him in to talk, to confess to him what has happened, what the pregnancy test revealed, but now the words just wouldn’t come out. What if he was disgusted? What if he left? If he didn’t want it? A familiar lump formed in your throat, the burning behind your eyes made you shiver. Why now?! You hated crying, but you couldn’t help it and before you knew it, big tears rolled down your cheeks.  
  
Raphael’s eyes widened before he instinctively cradled you in his arms, cooing at you, trying to calm you down. God, you felt so good in his arms. He buried his head in the side of your neck, deeply inhaling your odor.   
“I’m here,” he whispered, murmuring close to your ear, before starting to nibble your earlobe. It was too much for him. Whatever made you cry, he would make up for it. He would apologize, he would beg, as long as you wouldn’t leave him.   
A sigh escaped you as your breathing began to calm down and you, too, couldn’t resist but to melt against that red-clad turtle …

 

* * *

 

 

You sought his lips, hesitant, unsure. The thought of him leaving you still in your mind, distracting you, scaring you. How would he react?  
Your relationship has never been perfect. You cried a lot, you hated his outbursts, but you also loved that brute like nothing else in this world. You couldn’t be without him. 

  
Your mind was never louder than in this moment. It screamed at you in desperation, not to let him go, not to tell him at all, to solve this on your own, to take everything back you said, to turn back time and get rid of-  
“I’m here.”  
His voice was thick with emotion. It cut right through your dangerous line of thinking and finally brought you to open your eyes, to look up at the man who would hold your heart for all eternity.

His eyes glistened and seemed to search for something in your face. For a clue, for a hint, for advice, just - something to help him understand. He cupped your face with both hands, warm thumbs brushing away the trail of tears gliding down your soft cheeks. His mouth was slightly open, his tongue twitching inside. You could tell he was desperately trying to find the right words, to not make a mess. If he only knew that he didn’t even do something wrong.   
You were the one who yelled at him, you were the one who left him alone for two weeks, fully aware that you two needed each other. Sometimes you just forgot that he wasn’t fully human. He was a mutant and a part of him was still an animal - but you were too selfish to see that. You just cared for your own well-being, your own interests, you didn’t even deserve him and you should just break-  
“I-I’m here.”  
You blinked. He must’ve noticed the storm behind your eyes, the fear that coiled inside you and took your breath away. You seemed to process the situation you two were in again and suddenly wrapped your arms around his neck, clinging to him in utter need.   
“Raphael, I- I’m so so sorry!” You sobbed against his throat, digging your nails into his rough skin, afraid he would disappear any given moment. Your shivering form was lifted and you noticed how he carried you into the bedroom all the while making soothing noises. He laid you on your bed, but as he wanted to stand up again, you literally clawed at him.  
“No! You must stay! Please, Raphael, please!”  
His eyes grew wide and he took your hands in his, rubbing soothing circles across your skin before sitting down next to you.   
“I do everything ya want. I’ll never leave ya. I … I can’t.” With that one of his hands wandered across your arm, upwards, before coming to a halt at the back of your neck and slowly pulling you towards him.   
You gladly closed your eyes - they burned and as long as you could feel his touch on your skin you were sure he wouldn’t leave. So you leaned against him, willingly opened your mouth, inviting him in, eager to taste him, to feel that knot inside you dissolve, to leave nothing but warmth and love.

You felt as if you were dreaming as he softly pushed you into the mattress, crawling above you. The deep breathing of the red-clad turtle made you dizzy. You could see how his nostrils flared, clearly inhaling your scent like a man starved. He needed it like air, like water, you were keeping him alive and you could see it all in his face. His expression was so full of love and, oh, lust, that you couldn’t do anything but moan against his full, soft, perfect lips.

A groan escaped him as he could feel your tongue entering his mouth, exploring him, showing him how much you missed him. It was a fiery dance, neither of you would back down, but neither of you wanted to win either. It was enough that you could feel each other again …

The bed shook as he took you. It was rough, intense, soft and incredible. He never tore his gaze from you, always looked into your eyes, searching, begging, wanting. He thought he had lost you and now he would memorize everything, remember every little speck in your wonderful eyes, every lash, and every small laughter line.   
His pounding grew harder, quicker, his movements began to lack control, became irregular. Raphael rutted above you, clearly close, as his hand sank down and found your precious bud, swollen, slick and just waiting for him. A few hard circling movements and your body grew tense. His body was taut as a bow-string, desperately trying to let you ride out your pleasure and come down before releasing himself. As your sweat covered back sank into the soft blanket, a guttural roar escaped Raphael’s throat, his arms quickly wrapping around you and holding you while his hips stuttered against yours, trying to get as deep as possible, placing his seed against your core.

He huffed and moaned, overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm, as he rolled to the side and pulled you with him. He wouldn’t allow you to leave and was careful not to break your bond just yet.

His breathing slowed, your heart calmed down and as silence filled the room, disturbing thoughts reared their ugly heads again, invading that moment of piece and tried to destroy it with all their might.

As the red-clad turtle felt your shoulders shiver he looked down, immediately searching your eyes for an answer.   
“Is everything alright? I - was it wrong?”  
You shook your head and bit your lip. You had to tell him. And because you didn’t know how you decided to do it like him - don’t overthink things.   
“I have to tell you something.”  
His nostrils flared, but he didn’t say a word. His breathing was deep and his grip grew a little tighter.   
“I - You - … We - … Damn it.”  
You closed your eyes, took a deep breath and finally said, what would change both of your lives forever.  
“I’m pregnant. Y-You’ll be a father. We - … We’re having a baby. I - I- …You know-”  
You couldn’t finish your stammering. Raphael immediately straightened and turned away from you. You could see how his head hung low, a huge hand rubbing across his face. Your lip began to quiver.   
Oh no. He didn’t want it. He would leave. You would never see him again!  
You sat up, tears blurring your vision, soft and shaking fingertips reaching out to him.

As you touched him, he turned around, tears pooling at the side of his eyes, threatening to fall.   
“Why didn’t ya tell me earlier?! I - I was too rough. I hurt you! I-” His voice broke as he pulled you into a tight embrace. He only grabbed you at your shoulders, careful not to hurt your belly.   
He buried his face in your hair.  
“I would never forgive myself if I hurt ya. Or the baby. Please, I - … I’m so sorry, babe. I’ll never be so careless again. And if I hurt ya, just tell me and I’ll jump off the next roof, I swear it!”  
You shook your head, pressing your form against him, so relieved, so happy, so full of love for this man.  
“You didn’t hurt me, Raphael. I was just scared you would leave me. We didn’t plan this and I didn’t know if you wanted-”  
“That’s why yer scent is so … so …”  
“Yes.”  
“So it’s … about a month?”  
“Yes …”  
“Then we’ve got enough time ta find a farm or somethin’.”  
You raised an eyebrow and looked at him.   
“A farm?”  
“I won’t raise my child in the sewers. And I wanna see it all the time. Not only at night.”   
A warm smile spread across his face as he closed the distance and kissed you on the nose. One of his big hands wandered down to your belly, carefully stroking across the still flat skin, drawing irregular patterns across it.   
Before you could say anything else, he slipped out of your grasp and got down on his knees, only to place his snout against your tummy before softly whispering.  
“I’m here.”


End file.
